Invader Dib: New Beginnings NOW ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by AlmightyTallestAqua
Summary: When an experiment on Dib goes slightly wrong, Dib seems to have been transformed into an irken, Will this be permanant or Temporary, and when will Zim actually get around to trying to fix it? ZaDf (Zim & Dib Friendship) Yeah. Rated T because im' new at this and uncertain of my terrifying imagination. On Hiatus
1. A Cheesy Intro

**A/N So this is from my DeviantArt... AlmightyTallestAqua... But I decided i'd start posting all my fanfics here... so yeah. This is only Chapter one, I have yet to think of a continuation for Chapter 2...**

**But yeah, Enjoy! (ZaDf – Zim & Dib Friendship, kinda...)**

"Okay, Dib-stink" you're my lab rat, so don't scream too much, this concoction should make your huge head lighter than air, so you can float around and stuff" Zim looked over at Dib, they were in his base, and as repayment for all the times Dib was mean to Zim, Dib had reluctantly agreed to become a test subject for some weird plan or another, every week.

"Uhm, Maybe i should go... i kind of like my head... not... floating..." Dib nervously stepped back, searching for the elevator button with his hands. Zim didn't even look at him as a sharp metal spike flew out of his PAK and pinned Dib to the wall by his jacket.

"Nope!" Zim said with a smirk as he grabbed a vial from a stand "Prepare for a helium head!" He poured the contents of the vial into a small cup and bumped it against Dib's head. Dib faced the other way and closed his mouth

"I'm not drinking that, i don't want a floating head!" Dib protested through clenched teeth as the cup kept nudging his face. Zim sighed and turned around, grabbing something from his work table and messing with it in his hands "Can you let me down?" a now unamused Dib sighed as he glared at the back of Zim's head.

"No, you need to stay here, i need to make sure this works" Zim turned back to Dib as he put something in his PAK. He nudged Dib with the cup again "Come onnnn, pleaaseee?" Zim stalled Dib as another robot arm reached over Dib with a syringe and a needle. The syringe and needle pricked Dib in the neck, and injected the clear liquid, it looked a lot like water, except a little thicker. Dib yelped in surprise and glared at the robot arm before looking at Zim, who had raised his arms in a sort of "victory!" pose. Zim went to put the vial, cup and syringe back in their respective places when he glanced at the labels on the vial stand and stopped dead in his tracks.

The robot arm retracted and Dib fell to the floor with a short scream of surprise. "Oops, i uhm..." Zim started "Uhh, Dib-stink...?" Dib looked angrily at Zim "I- Might have given you the wrong vial." Zim stammered

"WHAT!?" Dib yelled, "What'd you give me then?!" Dib was worried, obviously if Zim was nervous abut it it must be deadly...

"The effects shouldn't begin for another day or two... That gives me enough time to get it out of you system..." Zim told Dib while GiR squealed in the background, something about explosions. Zim then realized the negative side to his predicament, "But, he's going to have to stay here, in the BASE! GiR! Confiscate the human's cameras!" Zim snapped, and GiR stood at attention, eyes glowing red.

Dib held his nice camera close to his body, "But i go this for my birthday!" he whined, then starte to run as GiR chased him all over the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-1 Day Later-

Dib felt really funny, like his organs were all exploding again. He looked over at zim, who was typing away on his computer. "What... exactly did you give me?" he asked in confusion, and minor worry, was it some sort of alien poison?

Zim looked up at the computer monitor, which relayed instructions for an antidote "Oh, nothing! You'll be fine ^.^" Zim nervously grinned at Dib, and continued to look through the ingredients for the new mixture. He didn't have all of them, but he decided some of them weren't necessary. Zim mixed all the ingredients together, looking at the beaker that held the antidote, he grinned and victoriously proclaimed "Yes! I made the-" Zim was cut off by the beaker promptly exploding in his face. He wiped it off and grumbled "Never mind."

Dib was freaking out, his fingers were disappearing now! "N-No really, Zim, this isn't funny anymore, what was in that vial?!" he wondered if it could be some sort of disappearing potion, but quickly dismissed it

Zim groaned "Well it wasn't FOR you, it was for that human-chicken hybrid over there." Zim pointed to a scraggly man in a Mr. Chicky-Licky suit floating in a large test tube.

"But what does it DO!?" Dib asked exasperatedly. So far no more fingers had disappeared, and his organs had seemed to settle down, but there were searing pains all over his body, did Zim internally burn him or something?

A shadow that fell across Zim's face, and his glowing red eyes, made him look even more menacing as he said "You'll find out soon enough" in a creepy tone. He proceeded to back into the shadows.

"I can still see you, you know..." Dib stated, quite obviously

-That Night-

Zim was working on his computer, he knew very well that it was well into night, and that the Dib-stink should be asleep, this would be the perfect time to contact the tallest! As he began to punch in the numbers to contact the massive, his antennae shot straight up, nanoseconds later there was an ear piercing scream. Zim was almost positive that he had gone deaf for a few seconds, namely because of the echoyness in the base and the ultra sensitive antenna he had instead of ears. "Shut up!" he yelled irritably. A minute or two later he was still trying to regain his sense of hearing when the door shot open. "ZIM!" The echoing, familiar voice reached him at last as he turned around.

Dib had woken up from a terrible dream, he dreamed that Zim had poisoned him and kept him hostage in his base, the end of the dream had Dib falling into a gaping blackness with Zim's maniacal laugh paired with GiR's annoying high-pitched screeching laugh. Dib woke up screaming, he was glad it was a dream, he had remembered that some of his fingers had even disappeared, how ridiculous! It was only then that he fully came to terms with his surroundings, this definitely wasn't his room. The room was a dark pink, matching the walls of Zim's base, as he remembered, and the bed was small, the room looked like it was never even used, dust cloaked the bare cabinet and shelves. Dib looked at his hands, expecting to see, well, normal hands, He was met with three pointy fingers, that would have freaked him out a LOT. But there was more to this, his 3-digit hands weren't his normal pale complexion, they were a soft green! Dib glanced over at his jacket lying on the floor, and noticed a mirror in the connecting bathroom. He pulled on the jacket and made his way to the bathroom, he had no trouble seeing even though he knew fully well that it was dark in the room. Dib flipped on the light in the barely used bathroom, he noticed more details about the place he was in, rubber pigs were strewn across the floor and the bathtub was filled with nachos and Taquitos. Dib turned to look in the mirror and let out a blood curdling scream. Instead of the spiky black hair he'd loved so much, two antennae were pressed against his head, which managed to retain its hugeness in comparison to body size. He still had his blue shirt on, along with his jeans and boots, but his glasses were gone! He looked around for hem before remembering he took them off to go to bed. Putting the glasses on, he wondered if it was a mind trick, maybe he had a fever, or maybe his vision played tricks on him because he couldn't see all that well. Dib wentback to the bathroom and looked at his reflection again, he took note of the blue bug-like eyes staring back at him, the green skin, and the lack of nose or ears. He felt a scream building up inside him before he remembered where he was! Zim had done this! He remembered the events of the past two days and glared at his reflection, Zim was going to fix this whether he liked it or not!

Zim laughed as he looked at Dib, "You're just in time, Dib-stink! i was about to call the Tallest, you're the first experiment not to die you know!" Dib looked shocked, he had a chance of dying?! Zim punched in a few numbers on the keyboard and on a huge monitor, static filled the screen. Zim waited for the tallest to pick up.

Purple and Red were watching horror movies in the transmission room, the drones who handled the machinery were even sitting back in their chairs with bags of donuts. Suddenly a beeping noise pierced the silence in a suspenseful moment. Red paused the movie, the lights snapped on. He glared at the communications section "Who's calling?" he snapped.

An Irken tentatively raised his had and read the name on the screen "The- uh, transmission is from earth, my Tallest, it's Zim."

Red sighed "Put him through, we'll finish the movie later." Purple looked up at the screen as it changed from a woman about to be horribly mutilated to something equally as terrifying.

Zim looked up at the screen, his tongue sticking out slightly as he waited impatiently for the Tallest to pick up. Suddenly a very irritated Red and a terrified Purple were looking back at him. Zim opened his mouth, to exclaim about his newest triumph, when red spoke up, "Listen, Zim, we're busy watching people being horribly mutilated, so whatever you want, make it quick." Zim opened his mouth to speak, but Purple looked behind Zim at the mysterious Irken behind him.

"Zim, who's that?" Purple asked, pointing behind Zim at the wide-eyed, blue-eyed Irken

"I was about to say, My Tallest, this is the result of my latest *INGENIOUS* experiment! You said i couldn't do it! You said it was impossible!"

"What are you talking abut, Zim? When did we ever say that?" Red asked.

"I have successfully-" Zim started, until he was interrupted again, and pushed out of the way by Dib.

"You're Zim's leaders, aren't you!" Dib remembered that he had seen them when Zim was taken away to that one place, and GiR needed to call the Tallests for Zim

"I know that voice! You're the big head boy from a few months ago, i thought you were a human!" Purple exclaimed as Zim still lay on his back, his leg twitch, Dib had pushed him over hard.

"I am!" Dib sighed exasperatedly, "At least, i WAS, its HIS fault" Dib said as Zim stumbled around. "You need to help him get me back to normal!" Dib exclaimed

Red and Purple looked at each other and laughed, then Red quickly said that the day they help Dib with his problems is the day Zim becomes tallest, then they promptly ended the call. Dib glared at Zim and stormed back to the room he had been sleeping in earlier.

**A/N So yeah. That was that. You're welcome! ^.^**

**I'll think of more things someday, I get all my ideas at school for some reason...**

**Bye! **

**-Aqua**


	2. The Plot finally advances?

**I kind of wrote this on a whim, i barely had any idea where it was going to go when i wrote it.**

Gaz knew something was wrong with the world, she listened carefully for anything different. No, same deathly silence that displayed her father's absence as always. Then she realized, there was the lack of a certain voice, something- no, someone was missing. She peeked out her doorway, gameslave in hand, trying to find the "source" of the silence. Gaz looked across the hall to her brother's room- that it, Her brother! Dib had been gone for, what was it, a week now? Honestly she didn't notice until now, she had been in a sort of ultimate peace-like state without him. His constant paranormal drone in the background was almost starting to be missed by the scary girl, for no other reason than to give her brother a punch to the face.

She ventured down the stairs and glanced at her game. Quickly speeding through the level to the next save, she closed the gameslave and slipped it into her backpack, which she also packed with some spy gear, just in case. Stupid Dib had probably gotten stuck at stupid Zim's base again. Gaz left the house, slinging the bag over her shoulder and walking down the sidewalk, down the way to Zim's house. Gaz rang the doorbell and stood impatiently at the front door of the strange glowing house. The small green dog thing- Gir, she thought- had opened the door screaming something about waffles, and then he proceeded to drag her in the house.

Gir sat Gaz down at a table filled with plates of waffles, but Gaz did nothing but glare at the robot.

"Where is my brother?" She asked Gir, who giggled and said unintelligible words, she could barely make out the phrase "Green like a moose!" Gaz was a little confused, as moose weren't green, but just ignored the little green dog's idiotic behavior. "If you won't tell me where he is, then could you show me?" she asked, struggling to pull off her tone as if it were a game of Hide-and-seek.

Gir jumped up and a single missile launcher ripped the green fabric of the disguise as he went into duty mode "Master told me not to let anyone into the base!"

Gaz sighed, maybe she had to pull off this child-like attitude a little longer "But Gir, me and... Dib are playing Hide-and-seek, and I need your help!" just the tone of her voice disgusted her as she said the words, but Gir pulled off his dog costume and grinned at the girl as he began to run around in circles.

"Yay! Hide-And-Seek!" he yelled, and Gaz got out of the chair to stop the robot.

"No, Gir, Dib is under the house, in Zim's base, you've got to take me there." Gaz told Gir. Gir made his way over to one of the elevators that went down to the base as it was called up.

The two made their way down to the depths of Zim's base, where they could hear the goings-on much clearer.

"Its not ZIMS fault you're stuck like this, Dib-human!"

"Yes it is Zim! This is ALL your fault. Now fix it!"

Gir squealed and ran towards the voices, Gaz followed from a distance, what were those two idiots fighting about now?

Gir rounded a corner to see Zim confronting a strange irken. Of course, Gir had no idea who this was, as he had not been down in the actual base for a day or two- it wasn't his fault, they were running a two-day marathon of the Scary Monkey Show! Gir ran up to the two "Hi there!" he grinned happily up at the two fighting aliens

Gaz wasn't that far behind, and as she rounded the corner, she still saw no sign of Dib, but saw Zim. She glared at the back of Zim's head, as if she could burn holes in it. If anyone was going to even try to doom Dib in any way, it was her. She stalked up to Zim and looked him in the eye, even though she was a little shorter than him. "Where is my brother?" she growled.

Zim just simply laughed at the girl, his laugh turning into a hacking cough after a minute or so. "Silly Dib-sister, your brother is right here!"

Gaz looked around, "All i see is you, your stupid robot, and another stupid alien."

Zim laughed even more and grinned, almost sinisterly at the other irken in the room. "See? even your own sister doesn't recognize you, I AM INGENIOUS!"

Dib looked from Zim to Gaz, seriously? He was still even wearing his own clothes for petes sake, "Gaz! Take me home, please! i just want to get out of here and away from HIM!" he pleaded with his sister while pointing at Zim.

Gaz suddenly seemed to be overcome with exaggerated realization. "Oh! I'm sorry, i see him now! She grabbed a balloon that had floated in the room and walked off, shouting behind her back "You can keep him!" before stepping into the elevator and leaving the house.

Dib glared at Zim "This is still all your fault." he said as he walked off, down the hall.

"Who was that, master?" Gir pulled on Zim's shirt, and Zim looked down at the robot, he grinned.

"Oh nothing, just my latest experiment. Make sure he doesn't die Gir, not yet." Gir saluted, his eyes briefly glowing red before he ran off to join Dib.

Zim went down the opposite way in the hallway into another room. He looked at all the technology, searching for something in particular. Finally he found it in a brown box near the back of the room. He held up the device, chuckling to himself as he connected it to the power generator in the room.

**Well that's Chapter two, i hope you liked it.**

**This is going to tie into another Fanfiction i have been writing on my deviantart page.**

**Its just a little bit to do with interdimensional travel and such**

**That means theres the strong possibility of my OCs being added into this little fiasco of mine.**

**Of course you can suggest your own Irken/human OCs for this, and i'll try to write them as best as i can, just include a name, brief physical description and personality description**

**No tallests (Obviously) and i've already got Mirror dimensional copies of Dib and Zim, so yeah.**

**If you want a full description of the mirror dimensional theory i have going on here, i suggest you check out this. Thats about it, The simple fact that already around 45 people have read this, and 2 have favorited, had gotten me inspired to write this chapter on a whim. Thats enough monologue for now. If the link doesn't work or you want to read more about me and my interests, head to my profile ^.^**

**~Aqua**


	3. Announcement (Sorry ')

Hey, Sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that every idea i think of has more and more to to with ponies and shipping (notably PewDieCry) SO yeah, i dont want to say i have writers block, because i dont think i do, its just the whole... shipping thing... has gotten to me recently. So yeah, sorry for the lack of updates on Invader dib, The story is officially on hiatus. I know i dont like it when someone posts an update like this directly to the story, because it interrupts the flow, but i couldnt find any other way to get it out. However if you want to read some of the things i write to dispell the ideas, just PM me. for more information, check out my profile ~Aqua 


End file.
